Angels and Fairies
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: a sequel to the Blue Moon Angel! Don't read if you haven't read the Blue Moon Angel. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. Just my OC... XD**

**

* * *

**

_**ANGELS AND FAIRIES**_

**Chapter 1**

Aya was sitting on one of the swings in the park, all alone and she was really sad. Beside her was a luggage full of her things; she ran away from home but she doesn't know where else to go. It was the middle of the night; there were no buses or trains that can take her to her aunt in Hokkaido. She doesn't also want to disturb any of her friends there. "Big brother," she whispered while remembering what happened earlier.

* * *

"_Aya, come on!" her big brother, Kai, said."I don't want to live in Europe, big brother!" she shouted. "Why? I thought you want to live there?"_

"_Not anymore! Especially if step-mom is gonna live with us!"_

"_Aya, we have to and besides, your friends are there!"_

"_My friends are here in Japan, big brother! And I don't want to live there and that's final!"_

"_Aya, stop acting like a kid! We have to go there! Besides, dad was the one who wanted us to be with step-mom. And also, you have to go there to meet your fiancée."_

"_I'm not gonna marry that fiancée, whoever he is, and besides, you know that…"_

"_You like someone else? But, Aya, you have to marry that guy!" Kai cut her off._

"_Why?"_

"_Because step-mom said so!"_

"_You're gonna listen to her? She's never been a mother to us! She always wanted to make our lives miserable! I HATE YOU, BIG BROTHER!" Aya ran to her room, locked the door and started to cry._

_Kai hurriedly ran after her and knocked at her door._

"_Hey, Aya."_

"_GO AWAY!" Aya shouted._

"_Aya, please,"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

"_If you change your mind, just tell me,"_

"_I'll never change my mind! JUST GO AWAY!"_

_Knowing that he can't convince her sister anymore, he left her, also to let her think._

_Aya was really hurt because it was the first time that the two of them argued and the worst part is, her big brother was arguing for their step-mom whom Aya hated the most. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night still with her heart full of mixed emotions; sadness, hatred and hurt. She pulled out a luggage bag from underneath her bed then, she started to pack up. "If he doesn't understand me, well, fine! I'll just go away rather than to live like hell with that stupid step-mom!" she mumbled angrily to herself. She locked the luggage then she sneaked out of the house…_

* * *

It was still very clear to her mind. Tears fell down on her eyes. Suddenly, a guy approached her. "Hey," he said. Aya looked up to him and was shocked to see who it was. "Shun?" Shun noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Umm, nothing." Aya wiped off her tears. "What are you doing here this time of the night?" Aya asked him. "I should be the one asking you that and besides, what's a little girl doing here this time of the night?" he said jokingly.

"You just asked me what I asked you, Shun, and for your information, I'm already 16, I'm not a little girl anymore," Aya pouted. "I'm just kidding. So, why are you here, Aya?"

Aya looked down and Shun saw her luggage. "Oh," he knew that she ran away. Again, tears flow through Aya's eyes. "A…Aya, please, don't cry!" Shun, the ever-so-calm, started to panic. He didn't know what to do. Aya cried even more. Shun became even more confused in what to do. Then, he took a deep breath and opened his arms and said "C'mon, Aya, come here."

Aya stood up from the swing and buried her face on Shun's chest. Shun put his arms around her.

When Aya had cried enough, she looked at Shun who was looking at her too. "Are you feeling better now?" Shun asked. "Yes, thank you so much, Shun." Aya said with a faint smile on her face. Shun released his hug on her. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Aya asked in confusion.

"You don't have a place to stay tonight, right?" Aya nodded. "Let's go." Shun grabbed Aya's luggage so Aya couldn't disagree. Then, Shun started to walk away. "Shun, wait for me!"

"You're slow, Aya!" he teased. Shun started to walk faster. "C'mon, Shun, wait for me!" Aya shouted while trying to catch up on him.

"You have to be faster, Aya. Haha!" he teased again.

"Shun!" Aya stopped running and catch her breath. Shun walked toward her. "You ok?" he asked. Suddenly, Aya started to run. "Now, you're the slow one, Shun!" Aya said with a winked eye. "I'm gonna catch you!" Shun started to run after her. He didn't ran as fast as he can, he only run like he was just jogging, he wanted Aya to win their "race". They raced until they got to Shun's house. "I win!" Aya exclaimed while jumping in victory. "You're just lucky this time, Aya." Shun said while panting. Aya bend down her head then smiled at Shun. "Thanks, Shun." She said. "You look better when you're smiling, Aya." Aya blushed upon hearing this from her best friend.

"Let's go inside." He said while opening the door. And when he did, he was shocked to see who was at the door waiting for him. "Where have you been, Shun?" his furious grandpa asked. Shun sweat dropped. "Ugh, umm, I just took a walk in the park." His grandpa crossed his arms. "And, grandpa, can Aya stay here tonight?"

"Good evening, Grandpa Kazami." Aya greeted him with a bow. "Good evening to you too. Sure, she can stay." His grandpa turned around. Shun released his breath.

"By the way, Shun, you'll have a hard training tomorrow as a punishment." He said before walking away. "Oh geez. Hey, Aya, let's go, I'll show you to your room."

"Ok," Shun lead her to their guest room. When they reached there, they found out that the room was full of dust, cobwebs and more dust!

"I forgot, this room hasn't been used and cleaned for years." Shun closed the door. "Hey, umm, you could sleep in my room." Shun offered. "But, how about you?" Aya asked. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"But, Shun, it's not that comfortable sleeping on the couch, you could just, umm, sleep with me in the bed." She said shyly. "If that's ok with you," He said. Aya just nodded. And so, they went to Shun's room. It was a big room with a queen sized bed, a side table, his laptop on a study table, a small couch on one side and many more. But still, it looks like a traditional Japanese room.

Shun put down Aya's luggage beside the bed then, they both lay down the bed, facing each other. "Good night, Shun." Aya said then she gave Shun a good night kiss on the cheek and then, she went to sleep. "Good night, Aya." Shun slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Me: Hey, guys! I'm really really really sorry for posting this so late!**_

_**Shun: Yeah, why did you post this late?**_

_**Me: I had to wait for my laptop to come. Well, it just came a few weeks ago and since I haven't started typing this, it took me time to type this 1st chapter.  
**_

_**Aya: and besides, she's kinda busy in school.**_

_**Me: not to mention that I'm translating my bestfriend's story to english.**_

_**Aya: Tagalog to English?**_

_**Me: yep.**_

_**Shun: what a hard work. Good luck with that!  
**_

_**Me: you don't know the half of it! Whew, and I really need to catch up to the lessons of my teachers! Geez. Stupid recognition practice!  
**_

_**Aya: that's why she won't be able to update soon.**_

_**Me: our 1st monthly exams is on July 14-16. Geez, I need to study to keep my grades up. So, I think I will be able to update on the third week of July or maybe not. But here's the first chapter of Angels and Fairies, the sequel to the Blue Moon Angel. I hope you like it!**_

_**Shun: I don't.**_

_**Me: no one asked you, Kazami.**_

_**Shun: Whatever. Just leave a comment if you liked this chapter, coz I don't!**_

_**Me: *hits the back of Shun's head* Shut up! LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day…

Aya woke up and didn't find Shun beside her. She fixed herself and their bed and went outside. She heard something on the training ground on Shun's backyard so she went there. She found Shun and his grandpa there, training. "50 more somersaults!" Shun's grandpa ordered. "50 more?" Shun complained. "Stop complaining, Shun! This is your punishment for sneaking out last night!" his Grandpa shouted. "Ok, alright!" Shun continued his somersaults.

"*giggles* it's partially my fault why Shun's having a hard time. I better do something for him." She went straight to the kitchen. There, she found a woman in her 40's sweeping the floor. "Hello, good morning to you." The lady greeted her cheerfully. "Good morning." She greeted back. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, just call me Mrs. Mitsuko, I'm the head maid here. You must Shun's friend."

"Yes. My name is Aya Fuyumi. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mitsuko." She said politely. "May I ask what are you doing here?" Mrs. Mitsuko asked.

"Umm… I was planning to cook something for Shun."

"Well, Shun and his grandpa haven't eaten yet."

"Can I make them breakfast?"

"Of course, dear." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mitsuko!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Mitsuko gave her an apron, and then she tied her hair in ponytail and started to work. Mrs. Mitsuko watches her cook.

"Hmm… I bet that Shun would love it," she complemented. "Thank you,"

"I better prepare the table, those two will be finished training soon." She said before she went to the dining room. Just then, Shun came into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Mitsuko, is breakfast ready?" he said as he enter the kitchen. And he was shocked to see Aya in the kitchen. "Good morning, Shun."

"Good… Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Cooking, of course,"

Shun went closer to her. "So, what are you cooking?" Aya closed the pan with the lid.

"It's a secret, juts wait, and Shun, go change your clothes, you're all sweaty."

"Oh, sorry. I'll just see you at the dining room, ok?"

"Ok," Shun went out and went to his room to change.

Meanwhile…

"All done!" Aya exclaimed. Suddenly, Mrs. Mitsuko entered the kitchen and she smelled the delicious aroma from the food Aya cooked.

"That smells delightful, dear!"

"Thank you, I'm just going to prepare this at the dining table for Grandpa Kazami and Shun. You should join us, Mrs. Mitsuko."

"I have many things to do first, dear. I'm sorry,"

"Oh, ok. Just please accept this, I made this for you." She said while handing Mrs. Mitsuko a plate with a cover. "Thank you, dear. That's so kind of you."

"No problem. Oh, I better prepare this on the table before Shun gets there." Aya said before she went to the dining room. When she was gone, Mrs. Mitsuko opened the cover and she smiled at what she saw. "A Shiori special." She said.

Aya prepared the table just in time when Shun entered the dining room with his grandpa.

"Good morning, Grandpa Kazami." She greeted.

"Wow, what a delightful breakfast, Aya!" Grandpa Kazami exclaimed while looking at the omelets, pancakes and bacons on the table. "Did you all do this?" he asked. "Yes," she said with a smile. "Let's go eat!" Grandpa exclaimed. They all sat down and eat their delicious breakfast.

"This is delicious, Aya!" Shun said.

"Thank you," Then, Aya saw dirt on Shun's face so she got a napkin and wiped it off and this made Shun blush.

At the same time, Mrs. Mitsuko entered the dining room and patted Grandpa Kazami's shoulder. "She's just like Shiori." She whispered to him. "Yes," they looked at her and smiled.

After eating and washing the dishes, Aya went outside for some fresh air. She was enjoying the serene atmosphere when she saw a flower on Shun's back yard and this made her remember her mother.

* * *

_Her mom decided to take Aya to their garden out back. It was the first time the 8 year old Aya visit their garden and she was so excited. When her mom opened the door of their green house, Aya was amazed. She saw many beautiful flowers: roses, daisies, daffodils and many more! She smelled all the flowers. "Wow, mom! It's so beautiful here!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm glad you like it. Come here, I'll show you something." She grabbed Aya's hand and they went straight for a door. She grabbed the key on her necklace and opened the door. Aya was even more amazed in what she saw: a room filled with crystal flowers. Even though the flower was transparent and crystal like, it shows the color of the rainbow __**(A/N: Aya's mom will explain it.)**_

"_Wow, mom! What are these beautiful flowers?" she asked while smelling one of the flowers. "They are called crystal flowers. These flowers are like prisms, when the sunlight shines upon them they will be rainbow colored. Aren't they beautiful?"_

"_They're really beautiful, mom!" the little Aya exclaimed. "Know what, you're great great great great grandma was the first one to plant these flowers. She discovered this when she was lost in the woods. This flower was the one who gave her hope to find her way out. When she went out, she was shocked to see that she was holding 3 seeds of that flower. She planted it and nurtured it. These plants live for about 50 years. The oldest flower here is this one." She showed her a flower with a golden pot. "This plant is already 49 years old." She said. "Mom, where's your first flower?" she asked. "Here." She showed her a flower that was planted on a blue pot. Even though the flowers all looked the same, Aya said… "Wow, mom, this is the most beautiful flower of them all!" she commented. "Thank you, Aya. And, Aya, I'll give you something."_

"_What is it mom?" Her mom pulled a small box form her pocket. She opened the box and showed Aya a rainbow colored heart-shaped seed. "Aya, here's your seed, plant it and nurture it. This will bear a seed when it's ready, keep that seed and give it to your daughter in the future." Then, her mom took off her necklace which has the key to the green house and put it around her neck._

"_And now, you're the guardian of this garden. Take good care of it." Then, her mom fainted…_

_

* * *

_

"Mom…" she whispered as tears flow from her eyes. Then, Shun arrived. "Hey, Aya, I'm going to Runo's café, wanna come with me?" then, Shun noticed her tears. "What's wrong?" Shun asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She wiped her tears. "What's the problem, Aya?

"No, nothing, Shun, you said that we'll go to Runo's café, right?"

"Yeah"

"Wait me here, I'll just go change."

"Change?" Shun said coz Aya was already wearing her usual clothes.

Aya didn't answer him; she just went straight to their room. Shun just waited for her there. He just sat down and looked up in the sky.

A few minutes later, Aya arrived.

Shun looked toward her and he was shocked to see what she was wearing.

"Aya? o.O"

* * *

_**Me: Yeah! Here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Shun: I thought this will be released next next week?**_

_**Me: Yeah but I found some time to type it.**_

_**Shun: Good.**_

_**Aya: Hey, someone asked, what does the fairies have to do with the angels?**_

_**Me: Just wait. They're going show up soon.**_

_**Shun: Wait, why am I shocked to see Aya?**_

_**Me: Wait for Chapter 3! And I don't know when could I update.**_

_**Aya: You'll be surprised, Shun!**_

_**Shun: Aw, C'mon, tell me!**_

_**Me: Aya, we better end this before Shun starts to nag again.**_

_**Shun: TELL ME!**_

_**Aya: Wait! I thought you would like to say something?**_

_**Me: Oh, yeah, thanks to Born for this, Darkus Pride, taa, a and Luna Stuart for reviewing Chapter 1. And guess what, someone did like your pairings!**_

_**Aya: (blushing) Our pairing?**_

_**Me: Yep! And I thank you for that!**_

_**Shun: TELL ME!**_

_**Me: SHUN SHUT UP!**_

_**Aya: See you next time! I have to break up this two -_- LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What…What are you wearing?" Shun exclaimed while looking at Aya who was wearing a purple tank top and a blue plain designed jacket, a black guy's pants and her long purple-hair was hid inside a black sports cap revealing only her bangs; this outfit made her look like a guy.

"Oh, just a disguise." Aya answered.

"For what?"

"I'm pretty sure that my brother will start looking for me so I can't wear my usual clothes when I'm going outside."

Shun is still in awe. He can't believe that Aya is wearing that outfit.

"C'mon, Shun, let's go!" She said while pulling him from his seat.

"Ok, ok!" Shun stood up and they went straight to the door and walked towards Runo's café.

While they were walking, Aya lowered her cap so no one can see her face. When they were in the town, Aya saw a guy wearing a black suit; it's one of the body guards of the Fuyumi family. Shun also saw this so he pulled Aya to a small route **(A/N: it's the space between two buildings, I don't know what it is called so I just wrote small route ^^)**. Shun pulled Aya from her hand and with that, Aya blushed. He was holding her hand while they were finding their way out in the small route.

When they went out, they were already in front of Runo's café. When they went inside, the only persons inside the café are the brawlers and they all look serious.

As they enter, the door bell rang catching the attention of Dan and the others.

"Hey, Shun!" Dan called. "Have you heard the news?" he continued.

"What news?"

Dan was about to tell him when he saw Shun's company.

"Who's the dude?" he asked.

"What dude?" Shun said.

Dan pointed at the disguised Aya.

"Oh,"

"I'm not a dude, Dan" Aya said while taking of her cap, revealing her long hair.

"A…Aya?" they all exclaimed except for Shun.

"What's up with the guy's clothes?" Julie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said.

"By the way, Dan, what news are you talking about?" Shun asked Dan.

"The news about Aya missing. A guy in a black suit went here earlier looking for her." He explained.

"And now, Aya's here, disguised. What's going on?" Mira said.

Aya looked down. "I…I ran away."

"Huh?" they all exclaimed. "Why?" Runo asked.

Sudddenly, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"A…Aya, did I say something wrong?" Runo said worriedly.

"Umm…no…" she said while wiping her tears.

"I better put my cap on before those guards see me." Aya hid again her hair inside her cap.

"Shun, do you know why?" Dan whispered to Shun.

Shun shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't want her to remember the bad thing that happened so I didn't ask her." He explained.

They all sat down at the table, Aya looking down. There was silence between them.

Then, Shun noticed that Alice wasn't there so he asked.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's with her aunt for a week or so" Runo replied.

"Oh," then, again, silence surrounded them.

"Guys…" Aya said in a soft voice. Everyone looked at her.

"I'll tell you the truth," she said. Everyone kept silent.

"I ran away coz…my dad wanted me to live with my step-mom in Europe. I really hate my step mom. She was never a mother to us. And she wants to make our lives miserable. My brother was also forcing me to live there. Even though he's coming with me, I still don't want to. The worst part is…if I live there, they're going to do the engagement party," she said. "Engagement party?" they all said in unison. "Yeah, for me and my…fiancée." They all gasped. "Fiancée?" Julie exclaimed.

"I don't even know him and I don't want to marry him!" she said with anger in her voice.

Then, Dan stood up and said. "Don't worry, Aya, we'll help you. We'll never let that step mom of yours force you to an engagement!"

"And besides, Shun's the only guy for you!" Julie added in.

"What?" Shun and Aya said while their face is blushing.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't try to deny it! It's so obvious that you two like each other." She squealed.

"What? No! Shun's just my best friend." Aya said while looking away to hide her blushing face.

"Yeah, what she said!" Shun added.

Then, the door bell rang again. And they were shocked to see who it is; a guy about 18, with navy blue hair and some facial characteristics like Aya. Kai. Aya lowered her cap to prevent him from seeing her face. Kai went closer to the brawlers. "You're Aya's friends, right?" he said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Dan said.

"I'm looking for Aya…" Then, Kai saw the disguised Aya but her disguise didn't fool him.

"Aya!" he exclaimed.

Knowing that she can't fool her brother anymore, she looked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Aya, please, come home," he pleaded.

"Why? So you can drag me to Europe? I HATE YOU, BIG BROTHER!" she said before she ran away. "Aya!" Kai shouted.

Shun ran after her while the brawlers blocked Kai.

"What do you want from her?" Julie asked.

"I'm just going to tell her that step-mom's gonna be here soon and she's going to fetch us." He explained.

"We'll never let you get Aya!" Runo shouted.

"Why can't you understand? Aya doesn't want to go or live to Europe! What kind of brother are you?" Mira shouted. That hit Kai. He stood speechless.

"What have I done?" he fell down on his knees then held his head.

"I was too focused on listening to my dad, I forgot to listen to my sister. Ugh!" he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shun is still running after Aya but he lost sight of her. Then, he started to look for her.

"Aya? Aya?" he called. "Where could she be?" he mumbled to himself. "I know!"

Then, he ran towards the bridge in the outskirts of town. Being her best friend and knowing almost everything about her, he knew that place is Aya's favorite place to think, cry and release all her feelings.

Just as he thought, he found Aya there, and she's crying.

"Hey" he said. Aya looked towards him. "Shun? What are you doing here?" she said while wiping her tears.

"I'm here for you, Aya." Shun sat down beside her. Aya hugged her knees and started to cry again. Then, it started to rain, making the mood even sadder.

Then, Shun put an arm around her and said. "Aya, stop crying. Don't worry, I won't let them take you, I'm always here for you. And I'm always here to protect you." Aya leaned on Shun's chest. "Thanks, Shun."

Shun pulled Aya closer earning a small blush from her.

They stayed in that position until the rain stopped. Shun stood up and put his hand in front of her, a gesture for her to grab on. "Let's go." He said.

Aya grabbed his hand and stood up. "Where?"

"Home." Shun said with a smile on his face.

Aya also smiled. They walked together home. Shun's home actually.

* * *

_**Me: Yey! I updated early! Here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Shun: Found time?**_

_**Me: Yep,**_

_**Aya: You know, you should be studying for your monthly exams.**_

_**Me: Oh, yeah, I forgot, our monthly exams is due on July 14-16. So, I won't be able to type the next chapter early.**_

_**Shun: She'll update maybe the next century.**_

_**Me: *punches Shun in the face* Shut up. I don't know when would I update. *sigh***_

_**Aly: Hello!**_

_**Shun: Who are you?**_

_**Aly: I'm Ms. 24AyaEevee21's bestfriend!**_

_**Me: Yeah, I forgot to tell you, guys, she's gonna be here for some time and disappear for most of the time. haha.**_

_**Aly: Whatever. BTW, I REALLY LOVE THE PART WHEN THEY WERE BELOW THE BRIDGE! It's soooo romantic!  
**_

_**Me: Guys, cover your ears!**_

_**Me, Aya, Shun: *covers ears***_

_**Aly: *Squealing like crazy***_

_**Me: *still covers ears*See you on the next chapter! Hope you liked this one!**_

_**Shun: AAHH! MAKE HER SHUT UP!**_

_**Me: Ok! The End!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day…

Aya and Shun was at Shun's training ground out back. Shun was doing his daily training while Aya was watching him from the bench close by. Shun was battling with their mechanical fighter which was programmed to be like a real ninja warrior.

Suddenly, he looked at Aya and saw her smiling face and with that, he lost focus and the mecha-fighter hit him in the face.

"Haha. I win!" the mecha-fighter said with a robotic voice.

Aya hurriedly ran toward him and assisted him in getting up. "Shun, are you ok?"

"I think so,"

"Come here," Aya put his arm on her shoulder and led him to the bench. He let him sat down there.

"What happened? You always beat the mecha-fighter." Aya said.

"Well, ummm. I don't know, maybe Grandpa put it on a higher level." He said, not really telling her why.

"Oh, well, it's a good thing you didn't get any bruise or anything. That was a hard hit."

"Yeah."

"Let me check your face." Aya held Shun's face and gently moved it left and right and this made Shun blush madly. Then, Aya noticed that his face is getting red.

"Shun, are you ok? Why is your face all red?"

"Oh, ugh, umm. Nothing." Shun turned his head away.

Then, Mrs. Mitsuko called them.

"Aya, Shun, lunch is ready!"

"Ok," they both said.

* * *

After lunch, they went to the park to meet up with their friends since they planned to go on the newly opened amusement park there. But this time, Aya didn't wear her disguise, it didn't fool her brother so what's the use?

When they got in the park, all of the others are there except the two of them and of course, Alice who was still with her "aunt".

"Well, it's about time you two got here!" Dan said.

"Sorry," Aya said.

"Well, let's go, the earlier we get to the amusement park, the more time we have to have fun!" Runo said. "Yeah," they all exclaimed.

On their way there, Dan and Runo were arguing on what ride should they try first, Mira trying to break up the two but then again, she couldn't. Julie getting into the argument and Baron and Marucho even joined there. Ace just kept silent knowing that he couldn't do anything while Aya and Shun having their own "world".

When they reached the amusement park…

"Yey, we're finally here!" Julie screamed. "Let's go to the roller coaster!" Dan suggested.

"No! Let's go the Anchors Away!" Runo protested.

"ROLLER COASTER!"

"ANCHORS AWAY!"

Sparks started to appear between the two. "Guys, stop this nonsense fight, remember that we planned this so we can cheer Aya up." Mira said while breaking up the two.

"Ok," the two said.

"Hey, Aya, where do you want to go first?" Dan said.

"Umm, the roller coaster." She said.

"And to the roller coaster it is!" Dan said happily while Runo pouted.

* * *

They rode all the rides there: the roller coaster, the anchors away, the flying fiesta, the up up and away, log jam, rio Grande and lastly, the Ferris wheel.

They were waiting in the line for the Ferris wheel. It was about sunset that time; the perfect time for riding the Ferris wheel. When they were the ones who will get in the ride, they started to wonder who's riding with who coz one car of the Ferris wheel cannot hold nine of them.

"I know, me, Runo, Julie and Marucho on the first car, then, Mira, Ace and Baron on the second and Aya and Shun on the third." Dan suggested. They started to get on the cars making Aya and Shun unable to protest so they just rode in.

Shun and Aya didn't sit beside each other coz it'll unbalance the car. They were almost at the top when Aya broke the silence.

"Umm, Shun."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were at Hydron's castle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember when you pinned me down?"

"_Why do you even care about me, Kazami?"_

"_Because I love you! That's why!"_

Shun started to blush. "Umm, yeah, why?"

"Do…Do you…mean…it?" she said nervously.

"Ugh, umm."

Before Shun can even answer, the ride was done and they were already below.

"That was quick," Dan said.

"Yeah, I wish it was a bit longer." Julie said.

"Oh, look at the time, it's already 6:30! We better go home," Runo said.

But suddenly, Dan's stomach began to grumble. "Umm, can we eat first before we go home?" he said.

"We have to go home, Dan." But then, Runo's stomach began to grumble too. She blushed of embarrassment. "Maybe we could get some burgers first?" they all laughed.

So they ate first before they went home.

When Aya and Shun reached home, they were shocked to see Mrs. Mitsuko waiting for them on the door and her face looks really worried.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Mitsuko?" Aya asked.

"Aya, someone's waiting for you in the living room." She said with a shaky voice.

"Who?" she asked. Mrs. Mitsuko didn't speak.

Aya just went to the living room. The first one she saw was Shun's grandpa. "Aya, come here." He said. Aya went inside the living room and looked at the visitors. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Aya, I'm here to pick you up." A brunette woman with a purse and an overrated make up said. It was her step-mom and her brother was with her too.

"I'm not going!" Aya shouted once again.

The woman stood up. "You listen to me, young lady! You are going to Europe to marry your fiancée whether you like it or not!" she shouted.

"Over my dead body, Marissa!" her step-mom became furious when she called her by her first name.

Then, Aya started to run away and Shun, who was beside her, shouted at them.

"Why can't you understand what she's saying? And, Kai, you should be ashamed of yourself! Your sister loved you so much and this is what you'll give to her? You could just fight for her but NO! You prefer to listen to that woman!" Kai was speechless.

"Shun!" His grandpa scolded.

"This is none of your business, young man! This is a family problem!" Aya's step-mom shouted at him.

"It is in my business, coz know what? I treat Aya like my family, unlike you!" Shun started to run after Aya.

"Shun! Get back here!" his grandpa shouted.

Meanwhile…

Aya was running through the forest just beside Shun's house. She was running so fast, she doesn't know where she's going. Shun somehow caught up to her but still, even with his ninja speed, she's still 50 meters away from him. "Aya!" Shun shouted on the top of his lungs but Aya didn't seem to hear it. Then, Aya stopped in the edge of a very high cliff. Shun saw her but before he can even approach her, the edge of the cliff collapsed. Aya started to fall down. "AYA!"

Shun hurriedly jumped off the cliff and tried to reach Aya. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Aya who was unconscious that time. All Shun felt was they were falling fast. Knowing that they would have a hard impact, Shun hugged Aya tighter. He knew that they have only a small percentage of surviving but he thought of nothing but Aya's safety.

Nobody knows what can happen. They just hope that someone's gonna save them. But the question is, who?

* * *

_**Me: I'm sorry if I updated late and it's a short chapter *sigh***_

_**Aya: She's been busy for a week or so.**_

_**Me: Projects, Assignments, Quizzes, Exams, NO INTERNET!**_

_**Shun: *mockingly* too bad.**_

_**Me: Keep quiet, Kazami.**_

_**Shun: By the way, where's the noisy one?**_

_**Me: She's not that noisy, you must admit, she's kinda cute.**_

_**Shun: Yeah, right. *whispers* Aya is the only girl for me.**_

_**Me: I heard that.**_

_**Shun: Wha?**_

_**Me: You said that... *Shun covers mouth***_

_**Shun: Shut up!**_

_**Me: Eew, get your filthy hands off my face!**_

_**Shun: Just shut up!**_

_**Me: Ok, ok! Fine! Well, hope you like this chapter. And also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapters 1-3.**_

_**Aya: And her PM buddy, Ms. Aka Aurora. ^^**_

_**Me: See yah soon! I hope. Btw, Aya, I'm going to tell you something later *evil smile***_

_**Shun: Aw, c'mon! Don't tell her!**_

_**Me: Sorry, Kazami! BYE GUYS!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shun felt that they were just few feet above the ground, he was getting ready for the impact but then, he felt that they've fall on something soft and it was the one who saved them from the fall. Shun opened his eyes and found someone: the one who helped them.

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

I thought I was falling down the cliff fast but how come that I still didn't fall down to the ground. And why do I feel that someone's hugging me while I was falling and this warmth seems so familiar, like I felt it before. Then, suddenly, I've stop falling. Did I hit the ground? Why didn't it hurt?

Then, I felt that someone picked me up and carried me then laid me down on a soft, I don't know bed?

I just lay down there. I'm not unconscious or anything, I just don't want to open my eyes anymore coz I'll just see the reality that I want to escape.

But still, I can feel everything around me. There's someone beside me; two persons or maybe three. And I can here their conversation clearly.

"Princess, what's an angel doing here? And why are we helping her?" a girl said.

"Don't worry; she's not one of them. She's the pure one." Another girl said. I was familiar with her voice; I think I've heard it before, many times.

"What do you mean by she's not one of them?" a guy asked. I know that voice! It was Shun's! But what is he doing beside me?

"That she's not a black angel." The girl with the familiar voice said.

"Black Angel? What…What do you mean…" I said while opening my eyes. Upon hearing black angel, I knew that there's something going on. I know some things about black angels but only few. I only knew what they look like and what kind of angels are they.

"Oh, Aya, good, you're awake." Shun said. Now, I really see who were the persons beside me: Shun, a pink-haired girl with deep blue eyes and she's wearing a somehow dress made from leaves **(A/N: Just like what Tinker Bell wears)**. And the girl with the familiar voice is Alice. She's not wearing her usual clothes; instead, she was wearing a white petal dress and a tiara on her head.

"A…Alice?" I said as I tried to sit up but fell down again. Then, Shun assisted me to sit up.

"Whe…Where am I?" I asked. "You're in Aldenmor, the place where the fairies live." Alice said. "Aldenmor?" I said. "It is the forest where all the fairies live, angel!" the pink haired girl said. She kinda shouted when she called me "angel".

"Rian, don't shout at her" Alice scolded but with a sweet tone.

"So, Alice, what's with the black angels? Is there something going on between the fairies and the angels?" Shun asked.

"The black angels, the altered form of the angels. They have been here for almost two decades and during those years; they always try to conquer the whole world. They want it all for themselves. We, the fairies, are the ones that keep the black angels from conquering the whole world. We've been doing this since that day, the day when the first black angel appeared." Alice said.

"Tell us the whole story, Alice." Shun said.

"You see, since the beginning of time, light and dark are always present in the form of the angels and the demons. The angels lived up in the sky where they can watch over the humans and protect them from anything. While the demons live below the earth so that they could not over come the earth. There's a barrier in the entrance of the gateway to the 'hell' but one day, a demon slipped through the barrier using a magic potion that he created himself. His name was Zenoheld. While he was walking through the 'death forest' or the forest where the gateway is, he cross-path with a fallen angel or the angel that lost her way when she was going up to the 'heaven'. It was love at first sight. Zenoheld fell inlove with the angel named Keiko; Keiko felt the same way to Zenoheld. But they knew they could not be together for they are both all so different; Zenoheld is a demon and Keiko is an angel. But despite these, they continued to love each other. Soon enough, their love bore a fruit; they had a baby and they named him Hydron. Soon, the Archangels knew what happened to Keiko and they wanted to kill the baby for he is the first baby of the demon and angels. And it could unbalance the nature of things. So, they captured Keiko and Zenoheld and they tried to kill the baby but they couldn't for there's a strong power that protects the baby, a black aura in a form of a pair of black wings protected him. The black aura surrounded Hydron and he started to fly away and disappeared before their eyes. They didn't know what to do so they started to look for him but unfortunately, they didn't find him. 16 years after that, Hydron showed up and he was more powerful than ever. He started to take over the bodies of the other angels using his dark aura and transformed them into black angels. That day happened after a blue moon night. And now, we fairies always try to stop them from taking over the human race." Alice said.

"But wait, Alice, you said that it happened after the blue moon night, so it means, it happened after he got away from us during the fight. You also said that he's very powerful but how come I defeated him?" Aya said.

"Yes, it happened that night. Only the Blue Moon Angel has the power to defeat Hydron that's why were here to protect the humans that protected you."

"Huh?"

"Aya, you're the only one who can defeat Hydron only if your true powers is awakened."

"True powers?"

"I'm sorry but I could not tell you what is your true power for no one know what it is. You're the only one who can find out what it is."

"Oh."

"Besides, the Blue Moon Angel that is born at the same time with the black angel is the only one who can defeat him for she has the strongest power of all."

"Born at the same time with Hydron?"

"Yes, Aya, you're born the same time with Hydron. You're both 16, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. So I'm the only one who can save those people?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I can do it. I…I can't…"

"Aya, you're the only one who can do it. Nobody else can."

"But wait, I thought Aya only have her powers during the blue moon night?" Shun interrupted.

"That is true but when her powers are awakened, she can have all the powers of the blue moon whenever she wants. Some also say that if her powers are awakened, the curse Tsuki-Yumi gave to them can be broken."

"Oh."

"A…Alice…I…I can't…I can't do this…"

"Aya, you still have time, you still have time to think about it. We're just here for you."

"Thank…thank you…"

"By the way, Alice, what are you doing here in Aldenmor? I thought you were with your aunt?" Shun asked to change the subject.

"Well, actually, I lied. Since the lunar eclipse is near, I have to be here in Aldenmor." She replied.

"Besides, Ms. Alice is the princess of the fairies!" the girl name Rian chided in.

"Princess?" me and Shun exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shun said in surprise.

"Well, it's a family secret" she said with a finger on her lips.

"Oh."

* * *

**(Shun's POV)**

I can't believe that Alice is a princess! Well, she looks like a princess but I can't still believe especially that she's the princess of the fairies! But I'm really glad that she saved us, we owe her big time! But there was something to her in that petal dress, she really looks so beautiful and I think… I'm starting to… fall for her.

I stared at her and luckily, she doesn't notice it. Then, suddenly, another fairy entered the room we're in.

"Princess, the queen wants to see you." She said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Rian, let's go." She said to the pink-haired fairy.

"Yes, princess."

"We'll leave you two here. Take as much rest as you need, Aya. If you need anything, just tell me." Alice said before she left.

There was silence between me and Aya. I was about to say something but she suddenly spoke up.

"Shun,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're the one who saved me, right."

"Umm, yeah."

Again, silence.

"You really LOVE to run away, don't you, Aya?" I teased her to break up the silence.

"And you really love to run after me," she said. We both laughed. I'm really glad that I made her smile. I really don't want my best friend to be sad, depressed or anything that means sad.

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

I'm really lucky to have Shun as my best friend. He always there for me and he always make me smile. And I don't know if anyone notice it but Shun isn't sweet to anyone except for me. But I saw him looked at Alice earlier or maybe stared. I have the feeling that he likes her and I think, I'm a bit…jealous. Not that I admit that I'm inlove with Shun or anything, it's just, I don't know, I can't explain what I'm feeling.

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Shun signed Aya to come closer which Aya did. And when she did, Shun thumped her forehead which made Aya pout. "Don't you ever run away again, ok?" he "scolded" her.

Then, Aya saw the image of her brother in Shun. Absentmindedly, she hugged him. "A…Aya…"

Shun smiled and hugged her back.

Then, Aya looked at Shun. "Shun, thank you very much for everything"

"No problem. I told you, I'll always be here for you." He said. Aya then, kissed him on the cheek. But Shun turned his head and claimed her lips. Aya was a bit shocked but then, she kissed him back. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and both blushed furiously.

"That…that was…" Aya stammered.

"awe…awesome…" Shun said in a whisper.

"Umm, Shun, didn't you get hurt when we fell?" she said, changing the topic.

"No, I landed on a pile of leaves Alice and her friends made."

"Oh,"

Then, Alice entered the room. "Aya, Queen Lianne wants to see you." She said. "Ok," Shun also stood up and walked behind Aya but Alice blocked him. "Sorry, Shun, it's a private conversation," Shun nodded. "Umm, Alice, can I talk to you?" Shun said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ok," Alice sat down beside him.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"It's just…"

* * *

_**Me: Chapter 5 is done! Yey! So what do you think?**_

_**Shun: It's not good.**_

_**Me: I'm not asking you, Kazami!**_

_**Shun: Then, who are you talking to?**_

_**Me: The readers!**_

_**Shun: Hope, there ARE readers!**_

_**Me: Shut up, Mr. Two-timer!**_

_**Shun: What?**_

_**Me: Oh, nothing!**_

_**Shun: By the way, where's Aya?**_

_**Me: She run away, she didn't want to see you anymore!**_

_**Shun: Huh? Is that true?**_

_**Me: Ask Chapter 6!**_

_**Shun: I can't talk to Chapters!**_

_**Me: Then, just read it!**_

_**Shun: When can I?**_

_**Me: Next century.**_

_**Shun: Aw, C'mon!**_

_**Me: Maybe next week, I don't know, I have a busy schedule you know!**_

_**Alice: Hello!**_

_**Me: Oh, hey, Alice, what are you doing here?**_

_**Alice: Just dropped by to get my Shunny. *starting to drag Shun***_

_**Me: Well, my enemy is gone...**_

_**Aly: What do you mean by enemy? You LIKE LIKE him, right?**_

_**Me: Where did you came from? And I don't like Shun!**_

_**Aly: Oh, really. That's not what you told me. Well, PLEASE A REVIEW to this 1 hour-made chapter!**_

_**Me: And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and added my story to his/her favorites and alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well, See yah soon! ^^**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Aya's POV)**

When I went outside our room, I found out that we're in a tree house village. Every house is on top of a tree. Every fairy living there looked at me very suspiciously but I didn't mind them. The pink-haired fairy, Rian, was the one who accompanied me to the Queen's throne.

After a few minutes of walking and climbing down many ladders, we finally reached a huge door. Then, the huge door opened and showed a blinding bright light. Rian told me to come inside, and when I did, I saw the most mystical room. Even though everything around me is just white, it's still very beautiful and this color really showed its radiance.

"Welcome, Blue Moon Angel." The most soothing voice said.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then, I saw in the middle of the room, sitting on a golden throne, the queen of the fairies, Queen Lianne.

"Thank you, Queen Lianne and good day to you." I said with a bow.

"Good day to you too."

"Alice said that you want to see me?" I said in a polite manner.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"What for, Queen Lianne?"

"I want to tell you something and it's about the Black Angels."

"What is it, my Queen?"

"Before the black angels came to existence, the Angels, the Fairies and the Four Elementals were the one keeping the balance of the whole world. We are the ones who protect everyone and everything in this world. The Four Elementals primarily are the ones keeping the balance by keeping the four elements in harmony. The Angels are the one guiding, watching and protecting everything in this world. While, we Fairies are the ones who keep this world serene, we always do what is best for all. When the demon arrived in the surface of the earth and fell in love with an angel, the first black angel appeared. We didn't have the chance to control this problem because, the black angel disappeared and he was too powerful for us, even for the Four Elementals who were the most powerful being on this world. Also, the same time as the first Black Angel is born, a Blue Moon Angel is born and that's you, Aya. Based on the prophecies of out ancestors, when the evil is born, the only person who can defeat him is the person that is born at the same time as him. So, the Four Elementals, the Angels and the Fairies came to see the next Blue Moon Angel and gave her part of their powers. Then, an Elemental symbol appeared in your forehead and it was glowing in rainbow color. But suddenly, the black angel came still surrounded with the black aura. Then, the black aura moved and surrounded the Blue Moon Angel concealing your powers. After concealing your powers, the black angel disappeared once more. All of us become worried knowing that if your powers are concealed, you cannot defeat the Black Angel. But luckily, the current Blue Moon Angel hurriedly went to her greenhouse and brought back the Moonlight Crystal Flower. The Moonlight Crystal Flower only blooms once in 10 years and it can give you one wish after that, it will disappear. Your mom was going to use it for a special occasion but she knew that this was more important. She wished for your powers to be free but the Moonlight Crystal Flower could not cancel what the dark aura did, but it still did some effect. Your Elemental sign was glowing dimly, signifying that it is not concealed anymore but you have to awaken it to use it. The Elementals went back to their place: the Wind Elemental in the sky, the Water Elemental under the sea, the Earth Elemental below the earth **(A/N: they don't occupy where the demons were living)**, and the Fire Elemental inside the volcanoes. The Fairies went back to Aldenmor and the Angels went back to 'heaven'. But as what my daughter already told you, the Black Angel took over the Angels and now they are the Black Angels. They knew that you're the only one who can defeat them so they are planning to capture you before you can even awaken your powers and we think that they are planning to do that this coming Lunar Eclipse."

"Why?"

"Because during the Lunar Eclipse, their powers are at its peak. Aya, we knew that this day would happen, the day when you will face the Black Angel but I think you're not ready enough."

"I know, I haven't awakened my powers yet, I'm really worried, I don't know what to do. If I can't awaken my powers, how could I defeat the Black Angels? Besides, the Black Angels are the Angels before, I could not hurt them."

"Aya, do not worry, if you beat the first Black Angel, you can set free the Angels. But there's still one problem. As I said before, you must awaken your powers first."

"But how can I?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know either. No one knows, even the Elementals do not know. But all we know is that you are the only one who can awaken your powers."

"Oh. So, that means, I could not do anything unless I awaken my true powers?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh."

"But do not worry, we are going to do anything to support you. We will be here for you, Blue Moon Angel."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You may go now."

"Yes, thank you again, my Queen."

I left her throne filled with worry and confused with many thoughts. I really don't know what to do. I don't know how to awaken my powers. I'm really confused. I don't want to be a burden to the fairies forever. Because of all this thinking, I had a headache, so I went straight to our room but when I entered the room, I was shocked in what I saw: _Shun and Alice is kissing_.

Wha…what's going on here? I thought Shun and I are… Why is he kissing Alice? I don't know what to do so I went back down and started to run. I don't know where I was going; I just continued to run until I reached the lake. There, I sat down beside the water and started to play with it. I was really hurt in what I saw so I started to cry. It was a good thing that I was alone. I don't want anyone to see me cry again. I cried and cried without stopping. Suddenly, someone approached me from above; a winged-person.

"Why are you crying, my Angel?" a familiar yet evilish voice said.

I looked up and saw Hydron floating above the water.

"Hy…Hydron?" I said while wiping my tears.

Hydron put his hand in front of me. Unknowingly, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me toward him and hugged me.

"Stop crying, my Angel. Come with me and you'll never cry again."

I don't know what I'm doing, I was so confused, I couldn't think straight and I was so hurt and with his sweet words, I was immobilized. The last thing I knew before I fell asleep was he's flying off to somewhere while his arms are tightly wrapped around me.

**(No one's POV)**

When Hydron flew off, Aya didn't notice that the necklace her mom gave her fell from her neck.

Now that Hydron got Aya, what would happen? Will the Black Angels succeed?

* * *

_**Me: WAAAHH! What a chapter! I don't know if it's good or what. *sigh***_

_**Shun: Don't worry, it's the same as the others, it's crappy.**_

_**Me: Get lost, Kazami. Hey, I thought you were with Alice?**_

_**Shun: I just went here to mock you.**_

_**Me: Go away, Shun!**_

_**Shun: And, have you seen Aya? She's not showing up for the final notes for two chapters.**_

_**Me: She's busy memorizing her lines and have you forgotten, she's with...**_

_**Shun: She's with who?**_

_**Me: Oh, never mind. You'll know in the next chapter.**_

_**Shun: How come, THEY knew and I don't!**_

_**Me: Coz you were with...**_

_**Shun: With who?**_

_**Me: JUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER 7!**_

_**Shun: I can't wait!**_

_**Me: I'll post it soon! Just be patient!**_

_**Shun: Ok, ok!**_

_**Me: Well, that's all. See you in the next chapters and leave a review. By the way, to all those who reviewed the earlier chapters, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Bye!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back to Shun and Alice…

The two broke their kiss and both were blushing and at the same time their faces has a smile.

"I love you, Shun." Alice said.

"I love you too, Alice." Shun said back.

Silence…

"Aya is gone for quite a while, Mom always gets to the point and doesn't make the conversation longer, Aya should be here by now." Alice said to break up the silence.

"Umm, yeah. I better go look for her. I'll be right back." Shun said.

"Ok"

Shun gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before he went out. He started to look for her around Aldenmor; he even asks the other fairies if someone saw her. One of the fairies he asked told him this: "The purple-haired girl? I saw her passed here a while ago; I think she's heading for the lake. And she was crying."

Shun got worried and headed straightly for the lake. And when he got there, he found no one but he saw something shining on the grass just beside the lake. He walked toward it and picked it up. As he examined it, he was familiarized with it and knew that it was Aya's necklace, the one her mom gave her. Just beside the necklace, there's a black feather. He knew that a Black Angel took her.

He examined everything around him and he got confused.

"Why is there no sign of struggling? Didn't Aya tried to escape the Black Angel?" these were the thoughts that run through his mind.

Then, he noticed that the black feathers are in the same place which means that the black angel didn't move and just stayed in one position. This made him even more confused. He had the thought that Aya didn't tried to escape the black angel and she came with him willingly.

Knowing that there was nothing he can do, he immediately went back to Alice and told her everything.

"That's bad, I better tell mom. We have to do something and fast. The Lunar Eclipse is near." Alice said.

"When is it?" Shun asked.

"Three days from now."

"Oh no. This is bad!"

"Yeah, we have to get Aya back before it is too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Hydron possessed Aya again. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I know. But how can we get Aya back ASAP?"

"I…I don't know. We have to go see mom."

"Right."

They hurriedly went to the Queen's throne and told her what happened.

"The Blue Moon Angel has been captured? How could that happen?" the Queen exclaimed.

"We really don't know what happen, Queen Lianne. Shun just saw Aya's necklace and a black feather was beside it. That only means that she was captured by the black angel." Alice said.

"And when I went there, I found out that there was no sign of struggle. Aya didn't fight to be free. What do you think that does mean?" Shun continued.

"Shun, where's Aya's necklace? Can I have it?" the Queen said.

"Here." Shun reached inside his pocket and pulled out the necklace then gave it to the Queen.

Then, the Queen closed her eyes and muttered a chant after that, the necklace glowed and it started to levitate. Then, the whole room turned black and they were like running back in time. After a few seconds, there they were in the lake on the time when Aya was there before she was taken by Hydron. They saw Aya crying by the lake alone.

"Aya!" Shun shouted.

"Shun, she cannot hear you." Alice said.

"Huh?"

"We are just watchers here. We didn't really go back in time. Mom used her powers to let us see what really happened to Aya." Alice explained.

"Oh."

Shun looked at Aya, feeling really bad coz he can't comfort his best friend during that time. Then suddenly, Hydron appeared. They saw how Aya grabbed his hand and came with him willingly and without second thoughts. Shun was really shocked.

After seeing the flashback, Shun was still shocked.

"Shun? Are you alright?" Alice asked worriedly.

"A…Aya…wh…why did you do that?" Shun said still cannot believe that Aya go off with Hydron willingly.

Alice hugged Shun to comfort him. "Shun, I'm sorry."

* * *

With Aya and Hydron…

They were still flying up in the sky until they reached a floating, dark, creepy castle. Hydron stopped by the huge door and after his servants saw him, they immediately opened the door. Aya who was still in Hydron's arms is still fast asleep. After entering the castle, Hydron went straightly to a room then, laid Aya on the bed and he left the room.

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, like a weird castle. I sat up then I look around, then I saw Hydron's portrait. And with that, I knew I was in Hydron's castle. I didn't mind. I went with him willingly, I don't know why but this is what I want. Maybe I got hurt from seeing Shun and Alice… but there's no way that would happen. I only treat Shun as my best friend…or maybe not. I look out the window and saw nothing but gray clouds. It is certainly the castle of the Black Angels. After a few moments, someone knocked and entered the door.

"How are you, my Angel?" Hydron asked.

"I'm fine, Hydron." I replied briefly.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

He sat down the bed beside me then held my face and said. "I'm really happy that you came with me, my Angel."

I removed his hand from my face and I stood up and went to the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked while walking toward me then grabbing me from my waist.

"Hydron, I'm not your girlfriend or anything so stop acting like we're together or something." I said while removing his hand.

"C'mon, my Angel, so why did you come with me?"

I stood speechless. I didn't know the answer. I really don't why I even come with him.

"Maybe, something or someone hurt you?"

That struck me. Maybe he's right, maybe there's something that _hurt_ me.

"Shut up, Hydron."

He chuckled. "Am I right, my dear?"

I didn't respond to him. I don't know what to say, but I think he maybe right…just maybe…

"I'll leave you alone, and I'll just see you at dinner. There's a dress there in the closet, I want you to wear it." Hydron said before he left.

I didn't listen to him about the dinner or the dress so I just stared out the window.

After an hour of looking out the window, I went to the closet and looked at the dress. When I opened the closet, I saw the dress and it was unexplainably beautiful. I was mesmerized by it so I tried it on. I wasn't going to follow Hydron's "order" to me but the dress was just so beautiful. When I put it on, it was just the right size for me like it was really made for me. The dress is an off-shouldered (on both sides) blue and white gown with long sleeves and the ends of the sleeves covered half of my hand. The dress ends up to the floor. I grabbed the white shoes below the bed and out it on. Then, I found a tiara with a crescent moon in the middle. I went to the mirror to put it on. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that my necklace was gone, the one that mom gave me. I started to look for it but I failed. Then, suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" I said.

A black angel popped out of the door.

"Ms. Aya, Prince Hydron is waiting for you in the dining room." She said.

"Ok, I'll be right there. And umm… how do I look?" I asked her.

"You look very beautiful, Ms. Aya." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I was really surprised for asking her how I look, I was just going to join Hydron for dinner and I wasn't really planning to look special for that dinner and I was planning not to come to dinner but everything turned around. Also, I was surprised by this Black Angel's attitude. She was kind not like the attitude of the Black Angels that I knew.

I walked out of the door and followed the Black Angel. Put up on the walls of the hallway was portraits of Hydron and his family. But when we were going down the stairs, I saw a big portrait of a beautiful angel, not a black angel.

"Who is she?" I asked the black angel.

"She's Queen Keiko, Prince Hydron's mother." She said.

"She's really beautiful." I said while gazing at her portrait.

"Yes. Let's go Ms. Aya, Prince Hydron is waiting."

"Ok."

When we reached the dining room, she opened the door and then, we entered the huge dining room. She was the first one to enter.

"Good evening, Prince Hydron, Ms. Aya is here." The black Angel said.

"Thank you. Let her in and you may now go." Hydron said.

Then, I entered the dining room.

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

When Aya entered, Hydron was mesmerized by her unexceptional beauty.

"Good evening." She greeted.

Hydron didn't respond coz he was still in a daze.

"Hydron? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ugh, umm, yes, I'm fine. You're just…so beautiful tonight, my Angel." He complemented.

Aya blushed upon hearing this.

"Umm, thanks."

Hydron immediately pulled out a chair where Aya would sit. And Aya sat down gracefully.

Then, Hydron went to his chair and sat down.

They ate their dinner and then, just sat down there.

Silence…

"Why did you want me to wear this, Hydron?" Aya asked to cut the silence.

"That was my mom's dress. She loves that dress and I want my Angel to wear that. As you know, my mom's an angel too" Hydron said.

"Oh, it's really beautiful." She said.

"Like you."

Aya blushed.

Aya was beginning to be comfortable with Hydron. She doesn't know why.

Again, silence…

"Aya, I want to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

TO! BE! CONTINUED!

* * *

_**Me: Waaah! Sorry for the LATE! update! I've been busy. I'm sorry! :P**_

_**Aly: Arrggh! Why the hell did Aya come with Hydron?**_

_**Me: I don't know, ask her!**_

_**Aly: You're the author and you don't know why?**_

_**Me: I think it's something about Shun?**_

_**Aly: Where the hell is that guy?**_

_**Me: I think he's with Alice in Aldenmor.**_

_**Aly: *walks out of the studio and heading to Aldemor***_

_**Me: *sweat drops*I think I shouldn't have told her where Shun is, Shun's gonna suffer big time! Well, back to the story! Here's Chapter 7! It's kinda a weird chapter but hope you like it! Chapter 8 is coming soon. Leave a review! See yah next time! ^^**_

_*** thank you to those who reviewed my stories ^^**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wha…what?" she replied in shock.

"Aya, I want you to be with me forever, I just need your confirmation."

"Hy…Hydron…"

"Aya, I love you. I don't know what to do without you, I promise, I will not hurt you like what Shun did to you."

"Wha…what about what Shun did to me?" she said.

"I know that you saw Alice and Shun kissing and that you are in love with Shun." He said.

"Wait, I'm not in love with Shun! He's just my best friend." Aya explained.

"Don't deny it, my Angel, I've been watching you for a long time and I know that you like him. He only treats you like a sister and a best friend. I know you love him but look what he did to you, he hurt your feelings."

"Ye…yes…"

"He's not the only one that oppressed you, my Angel, your step-mom, your dad and…your brother."

"B…big brother…" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Aya, if you be with me forever, I would never let that happen to you ever again."

"Hy…Hydron…ok, I'll stay with you." Aya said.

Hydron stood up and hugged Aya and kissed her on the lips. Aya, on the other hand, kissed him back but with no feelings.

Aya broke up the kiss then, buried her face on Hydron's chest. "Promise me that, Hydron."

"I promise, but there's only one thing left to do." Hydron smirked.

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Hydron led her to the basement of the castle. They flew down the long stairs **(A/N: Hydron was carrying Aya on his arms, he didn't want to walk down those more than 1000 steps stairs.)**

When they reached the end of the stairs, Hydron opened an ebony door with a key with a skull on it.

They entered the door and there, Aya saw a black flame and in the middle of it, there's a red crystal sphere.

"What are we doing here, Hydron?" Aya asked while holding on to his arm.

"Aya, will you accept the dark flame so we can be together forever?"

"Why do I need to?"

"The dark flame will transform you into a Black Angel and if that happens, you have to forget about the big responsibility as the Chosen Blue Moon Angel. You can stay here with me for as long as we live."

Aya looked at the flame and started to hesitate.

"Do I really need to?"

"Yes."

"O…ok."

"Come closer to the flame then hold the red crystal." Hydron instructed.

Aya did what he said but with hesitation. She slowly put her hand on the crystal. And when she did, she felt the dark power within the crystal. Then, the flame started to cover her body then her wings started to spread and it was slowly turning to black. She was becoming the Eclipse Angel again. After the transformation, Aya was a full Eclipse Angel again. She flapped her wings and flew outside the castle. She spread out her wings and grabbed her flute and started to play the "Melody of the Black Angels". All of a sudden, the bright full moon, tuned red which signifies an eclipse, a Lunar Eclipse. All the black angels came out from the castle and assembled behind Aya.

"Let's go, we will have a surprise visit at Aldenmor." Hydron said with an evil smile.

All the black angels started to fly downward to Aldenmor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in Aldenmor, all the fairies heard the "Melody of the Black Angels" and they were all shocked to hear this for this melody wasn't heard for years. They were also shocked to see what happened to the moon.

Alice and Shun heard the commotion outside so they went out to check it. They were shocked to see the Lunar Eclipse.

"I thought the Lunar Eclipse is three days from now? What's happening?" Shun said.

"I don't know, let's tell mom!"

They hurriedly went to the Queen's throne and approached the queen.

"Mom! The moon…" Alice was cut off by the Queen.

"Aya accepted the dark flame." The Queen said.

"Huh?"

"She accepted the dark flame and now, she can control the power of the moon. She can make a Lunar Eclipse whenever she wants. She has total control." The Queen explained.

"This is what we're preventing but… we must do something. Alice, tell all the fairies to prepare, the black angels will come here any minute to eliminate our kind. We must prepare!" The Queen instructed.

"Right away, mom. Let's go, Shun."

"Ok,"

"Shun!" the queen called him.

"Yeah?"

"Take good care of Aya's necklace, it may be our last hope." The Queen said.

Shun just nodded. Even though he didn't quite understand what the queen means by "it may be our last hope", all he knew that he must keep the necklace.

* * *

The black angels, who were led by Aya, were coming down fast to Aldenmor. The fairies started to prepare for the battle that they knew was going to happen. But they knew that they have the disadvantage for the Black Angels have Aya, the Chosen one, the one who can save and destroy their kind if she wants to. What are they going to do? What if the Black Angels win? What will happen to the fairies?

* * *

_**Me: Whew! What a crappy chapter! I don't know if you guys will like it.**_

_**Shun *pops out of nowhere with bruises and bandages* They won't!**_

_**Me: Where did you came from?**_

_**Shun: I just came here to hide from Aly. She's really angry!**_

_**Me: Scaredy cat!**_

_**Shun: Did you even experience being attacked by her?**_

_**Me: Nope, because I didn't do anything to make Aya all depressed and make her come with Hydron!**_

_**Shun: *gulps***_

_**Me: Guilty! Well, you better hide now. I'm starting to feel her presence!**_

_**Shun: ok, bye!**_

_**Me: Wait! That's Aya's presence, and here she comes from the door**_

_***Someone opening the door***_

_**Shun: Aya?**_

_**Aly: Nope, it's just old Aly! *starts to attack Shun again***_

_**Me: Oh well, I better calm down Aly before she kills Shun. You don't want that to happen,right? So if you want Shun to live, LEAVE A ReVIEW!**_

_**See yah all next time!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The black angels arrived at Aldenmor and stopped a few feet above Aldenmor. That same time, the fairies were already prepared and ready for battle, with Shun and Alice in front.

Hydron signed the Black Angels to start the attack, the fairies started to attack too.

Shun and Alice faced Hydron and Aya. The two black angels were just floating in the air while the two were in a fighting stance.

"Aya, why did you accept the dark fire?" Shun asked her.

"It's none of your business, Shun!" She answered, raising her voice.

"WHY? Tell me!" Shun protested.

"Why do you even care about me? You already have Alice, YOUR LOVING GIRLFRIEND!"

"A…Aya…"

"Besides, I'm happy with Hydron coz I'm sure that he'll never hurt me like what you did!" She said while wrapping her arms around Hydron's waist.

"It's no use saving her now, Shun, she willingly accepted the dark flame and she will be my queen after we defeated all the fairies." Hydron said with an evil smile.

"We'll never let you!" Alice shouted.

"Shut up, Alice!" Aya shouted back.

Alice was surprised coz Aya never shouted at anyone before **(A/N: well, except her step-mom)**.

"You have no rights to shout at Hydron!" Aya continued.

"A…Aya…" Alice said.

"Hn, as you can see, Shun, Aya is mine now, she loves me and I love her. You can't do anything now." He said with an evil smile spreading across his face.

Suddenly, Shun attacked him. "SHUT UP! AYA ONLY LOVES YOU BECAUSE YOU POISONED HER MIND!"

Before Hydron was hit by Shun, he pulled Aya away. Then, Hydron was thrown down to the ground.

"Hydron!" Aya said while flying toward him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY HYDRON?" Aya said before she transformed again her flute into a sword then attacked him.

Luckily, Shun pulled out the sword the fairies lend him and blocked her attack.

"Aya, I don't want to hurt you! Please!" Shun said.

"You hurt my Hydron! And I will never forgive you for that!" Aya shouted.

Then, suddenly, Aya's necklace which was worn by Shun started to glow a bright light.

"Wha…what's happening?" Shun said.

Then, Aya started to weaken, she can feel the dark power was taken away from her and that power is where she gets her strength. She backed off and then, the Red Moon started to go back to normal.

"What's going on?" Hydron said as he looked at the moon.

And with the Lunar Eclipse gone and with Aya weakening every moment, the Black Angels were easily defeated by the fairies so Hydron quickly called a retreat. He grabbed Aya then they started to fly back to the floating castle.

"We'll be back, Fairies!" Hydron said before he quickly flew off.

"What happened?" Shun asked in confusion.

Then, the Queen suddenly showed up. "Shun, that necklace has a great power for it was originally the necklace of the first blue moon angel. It is the one protecting her. It has powers beyond your greatest dreams. That's why you must protect it. It may be the only thing that can save Aya from Hydron."

"I will, my Queen." Shun said.

Back to Hydron and Aya…

Hydron laid her down her bed and sat down beside her.

"What happened there, my Angel?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't really know but…it's my mom's necklace…it's absorbing, no, more like removing the dark fire inside me…" Aya said.

"We must get that necklace, so we can continue to conquer this world. *evil laugh*" Hydron said.

Aya just smirked.

Back to Aldenmor…

Shun was sitting on one of the branches while looking at the moon.

**(Shun's POV)**

I can't believe it. Aya came with Hydron and…she loves him?

I think it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have kissed her then told Alice my true feelings. UGH! I'm such an idiot! I have feelings for Aya and for Alice but… UGH!

I hate this! I wish it was just all a dream! Then, I'll let Dan slap me awake just to escape this horrible reality!

I lost my bestest friend to my greatest enemy. Ugh! It's all my fault!

**(No one's POV)**

When Shun was in the middle of his killing himself with thoughts, Alice approached him.

"Hey, Shun."

"Oh, hey."

"What's wrong?" Alice said as she noticed that he has a problem.

"It's just about Aya. I can't believe that she came with Hydron. She hated him from the start but now, she loves him?"

"Hydron poisoned her mind really well. Don't worry, Shun, we'll do everything to save her. We'll help you."

"Thanks, Alice, you're the best." Shun said before giving her a quick peck in the cheek.

"By the way, Shun, what did Aya meant when she said that Hydron will never hurt her like the way you did?"

"Well, coz, before I confessed to you, me and Aya…we kissed." Shun said shyly.

"Oh."

Silence…

"Well, I better go, I've got something to do." Alice said before she left.

**(Alice's POV)**

Why didn't Shun tell me that he kissed Aya? And then, he confessed his feelings for me? What's with Shun? If I were Aya, I'm going to be hurt too. I love Shun and he loves me but what he did…oh geez, I really have to do something to fix their friendship. And maybe that will be the way so Aya will come back to us. But still, I can't believe that Shun did that. Whoa. That's not the Shun I know.

* * *

_**Me: Chapter 9! Yey! Sorry for the late update again. -_- But here it is! Hope you like this.**_

_**Shun: Whoa. That's one quick battle.**_

_**Me: I KNOW! But I can't think of anything to add. T_T**_

_**Shun: Even in Chapter 10?**_

_**Me: Yep, so I will be late in updating. Maybe 2 to 3 weeks. T_T**_

_**Shun: There, there, just make Aya come back to us and everything will be fine.**_

_**Me: O.o Shun? Why are you so kind today?**_

_**Shun: I've always been kind.**_

_**Me: Waaah! You're not Shun! What did you do to him! *starts to hit Shun with a stick***_

_**Shun: Hey! Stop it, idiot! I AM SHUN!**_

_**Me: Shuuuuunnnnn!**_

_**Shun: Yeah! Stop hitting me!**_

_**Me: Yey! It's Shun! The idiot that I knew! *still hitting Shun***_

_**Shun: QUIT IT!**_

_**Me: Well, that's Chapter 9, LEAVE A REVIEW! *accidentally hits Shun very hard***_

_**Shun: OW!**_

_**Me: Oops, sorry! :P Til next time!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day…

"Shun. Shun. Wake up." Alice woke him up softly.

Shun's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Shun!" a pesky voice greeted him.

Shun hurriedly sat up when he saw whose pesky voice it was.

"DAN? What are you doing here?" Shun exclaimed.

"Well… we were looking for you around the woods where you two disappeared then suddenly, Runo fell down the cliff so Dan hurriedly jumped down and saved her, after that, we hurriedly followed them down. Ace got a rope and then we climbed down. We didn't expect that this was the place where the fairies live." Mira said.

"Oh, when did you arrive?" Shun asked.

"Just a few moments ago." Ace said.

"By the way, where's Aya?" Julie asked.

Shun and Alice both look down.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Julie said.

"No, nothing." Alice said.

"So, where's Aya?" Runo asked again.

"She's…she's with…she's with Hydron…"

Everyone gasped. "What?" Runo exclaimed.

"Aya came with Hydron." Alice said.

"What? Aya will NOT do that!" Julie said.

"But she did…" Shun said in a low voice.

"Huh? Why?" Mira asked.

"Coz…"

Shun told them the whole story.

"Oh, that's too bad. How can we get Aya back?" Runo asked.

"We still don't know. Besides, we cannot go to the place where the Black Angels live." Alice said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Coz the place where the Black Angels live is far beyond the clouds. It is too high for the fairies to fly to. The only time when we can see Aya is when they plan to attack. So we must prepare for the second time they're coming." Alice said.

"So, we just have to wait?" Runo said.

"Yes."

* * *

Back to Hydron's castle…

**(Aya's POV)**

I was standing by the window looking at the vast plain of clouds. I was hit by Shun's question last night…

"_Aya, why did you accept the dark fire?"_

Why did I? I don't even know and this question is still haunting me. It's clearly not because I love Hydron. I know, I hated him before and now, I really love him. Maybe it's because of that dark fire. But still, I'm happy to be with him coz I know that he'll never hurt me, unlike Shun. He really hurt me a lot. But the Shun I know will not do that kind of idiotic thing. He's smart, he's kind and I know he'll never try to hurt me. But…the Shun back there…

Then, suddenly, someone entered the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Good morning, my Angel." He greeted while walking toward me then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning." I said.

"Is there something wrong? You're more serious than usual." He asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Is there something you want to talk about, my Angel?"

"No, it's nothing, really. Just some crazy thoughts that bug me."

"What is it?"

I leaned closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's about Shun." I whispered.

He hugged me back and said "Just forget about him, when you're here with me, you'll never experience hurt again."

"Thanks, Hydron."

"Now, let's go eat breakfast then we'll plan about the next invasion."

"Ok."

Back to Aldenmor…

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

The others went to the lake where Aya was before Hydron "took" her.

"Here it is." Alice said.

"The lake where Aya was." Shun said. He walked toward the lake and looked at his reflection in the water. When the water rippled, he saw Aya's sad face. _Shun…_

And he also saw her angry face. _I'm happy with Hydron coz I'm sure that he'll never hurt me like what you did!_

Shun gritted his teeth. _Shun, you are such an idiot! _He thought to himself.

Alice approached him and said "Shun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shun stood up and walked toward the others.

"I still can't believe that Aya came with Hydron!" Dan said.

"Did she lose her mind or what?" He added.

"Calm down, Dan! Maybe Aya has her own reasons." Runo said.

"Runo's right, Dan." Mira said.

"We should think of a way to get her back!" Julie said.

"That would be hard." Shun said all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Aya's mind has been poisoned by Hydron. Or maybe it's because of that dark fire. She only thinks about Hydron. Her former foe, now her friend and her former friends, now her foe." He said.

"Geez, that's hard. Can you explain it in a simple sentence?" Dan said.

"He means that Aya doesn't treat us friends now but as foes. And Hydron is her only friend." Alice said.

"Oh."

"I don't even know how to bring her back. I wish I could just return back time so I can stop her." Shun said.

Seeing that his best friend is having a hard time, Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't worry, we'll help you bring her back." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dan."

"We should be planning for their next invasion." Mira said.

"And we promise that we'll help in whatever way we can!" Runo said.

"Great. Thanks, guys." Alice said.

* * *

_**Me: Yey! Chapter 10! Sorry if I posted this late late late! I really got busy. Expect that I'll post the next chapter late again. Geez.**_

_**Shun: *sitting down in a corner feeling all depressed***_

_**Me: Shun, what's the matter with you?**_

_**Shun: Nothing.**_

_**Me: Aw, c'mon, is that about Aya?**_

_**Shun: *sigh***_

_**Me: Don't be totally depressed, Aya will come back to you soon!**_

_**Shun: Really?**_

_**Me: I dunno!**_

_**Shun: *sigh* I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. *sigh***_

_**Me: Oh geez, I need to put up the next chapter so Shun will stop being so emo again! Geeez.**_

_**Shun: Ok...*sigh***_

_**Me: *guilty* Ok, I'll end this now coz I can't take this. I'm not used to Shun being this quiet. See you soon and thanks for reading! LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**Aya: *pops out nowhere* And she would like to thank kitten9322, splitheart1120, Phoenix Warrior and Shadowwing1994 for reviewing the past chapters!**_

_**Me: Whoa, Aya, where did you come from?**_

_**Aya: Just stop by to say hi.**_

_**Shun: Aya!**_

_**Aya: Hmp, I better go now. *flaps wings and starts to fly away***_

_**Shun: *sigh***_

_**Me: Sorry, Shun. Well, this is good bye!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Aya's POV)**

After we planned the invasion, I went back to my room and stared again at the window. I looked down to the ground and it seems that I can see it. I see the top of the trees in Aldenmor, and I can see Shun and Alice being happy together. Maybe I'm just really jealous to them. _Just maybe._ I don't know why, but I have this hatred inside me building up. It over comes me and makes me my alter ego, my entire opposite. But when I'm here alone, I feel like it's me, it's Aya, the Aya they've used to know. Maybe my anger is the source of the power of the dark fire. But to just to think of it, what am I so mad about? I don't have feelings for Shun. Or do I? It's impossible. But when I saw them kiss…

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Suddenly, Aya's heart began to ache; the dark fire inside her is burns up and it's burning her heart, she can feel it. The flames are roaring and it slowly burns her inside. She screamed then fell down on the floor, unconscious. And when Hydron heard that something's going on, he immediately went to Aya's room and there, he saw her unconscious. He picked her up and put her in her bed.

"The dark fire starts to burn her heart. This is bad. I must use her powers before it kills her." He said with a smirk.

After an hour, Aya woke up. She saw Hydron beside her looking all sad.

"Aya, I'm so glad you're awake!" He said.

"Hy…Hydron…what happen?"

"I don't know. I just found you unconscious."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, a little bit." But she can still feel her heart burning but not like the first one. This burning was just mild.

"Good. Just take a rest for a while. And afterwards, we'll attack again. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure."

Immediately, Hydron called a servant. After a few seconds, a Black Angel came in. It was the same Black Angel that assisted Aya once.

"What is it, my Prince?" the Black Angel said with a bow.

"Get Aya a glass of water." He ordered.

"As you wish." The Black Angel went out then returned with a glass of water. But there was something different in this glass of water. When you look at it from a far and with light shining upon it, the water is green. Aya was the one who noticed this. She wondered of Hydron noticed it too but she just ignored it. The Black Angel gave her the glass of water and she was smiling. Aya smiled back and said. "Thank you."

Aya drank the water and when she did, she felt that the burning sensation was gone. She felt okay and refreshed. The "water" soothed her or it even cool down the flame. After she drink, she put the glass on the side table beside her bed.

"Hydron, when do you want to do the invasion?"

"As soon as possible, my Angel."

"We can do it now." She said with an evil smile.

"Well then, as you wish. Tell all the Soldiers to be prepared. We'll attack tonight." He said to the black angel.

"Of course."

The Black Angel went out and told the troops to be ready.

When they all got ready, Hydron ordered them to cover up the sky and again, Aya played the "Melody of the Black Angels" and again, the lunar eclipse occurred but this time, the moon was redder.

Hydron signed an attack. All the Black Angels flew down to the ground.

"Shall we, my Angel?" Hydron said while putting a hand in front of Aya.

"Yes." She while taking his hand.

They flew down to Aldenmor.

Meanwhile…

Down in Aldenmor, they saw the lunar eclipse and they knew that the Black Angels are coming. They hurriedly prepared themselves for battle.

"This is it, guys" Dan said while in a fighting stance.

"We must save Aya." Runo said.

"And we'll come back to the city with her." Mira said.

After a few minutes, the Black Angel covered the sky. Then, Hydron shouted an attack. All of the Black Angels and the Fairies battled. Shun and the others were helping them when Hydron ordered that they will take care of them so the Black Angels didn't attack them.

"Hello again, brawlers." He said while floating in front of them.

"Hydron!" Dan said angrily.

"What have you done to Aya?" Julie shouted.

"I've done nothing. I told you before, she willingly accept the dark fire." He said with a smirk.

"That's unbelievable!" Julie shouted once more.

"Believe it, Julianna." Aya said.

"Huh?" Julie was shocked to hear Aya call her by her real first name.

"I accepted the dark fire willingly." Aya said firmly.

"But why?" Mira asked.

"None of your business!" Aya shouted while glaring at them with her red snake eyes. **(A/N: As written in the 'Blue Moon Angel', Aya's eyes become red snake eyes when she becomes an Eclipse Angel)**

"A…Aya." Mira was shocked to hear Aya shout.

"Hydron, you fiend! What did you do to Aya!" Runo shouted then she strikes him with a light ball but Hydron was able to dodge it.

"*evil laugh* you're so foolish. Do you think that a weak attack like that can hurt me? Here's an attack!" Hydron fired a big black shadow ball at them and it hit them all.

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

Hydron's attack hit all the brawlers and for a second there, I felt worry for them. I wanted to ask them if everybody's alright but… And I didn't felt this the first time we battled against Shun and Alice. What's going on? Does the power of the dark fire start to cease? I saw all my old friends fallen on the ground, hurt. My conscience starts to work up. My heart wants to comfort them and heal them but there's something that's blocking me to do it.

Hydron attacked them again but this time, with Black Diamonds. They were all hit. I heard all their cries. I'm so confused in what to do. My friends are all in pain and I can't do anything. I can do something but the dark fire is keeping me from doing it.

"My Angel, what's wrong?" Hydron said noticing that there's something bugging me.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, help me take revenge on this pitiful people." He said.

"We…we're not…finished…yet!" Dan shouted.

"Dan…" I whispered.

"Yeah!...We…we're not…giving up!" Runo said.

"Runo…"

"We're…not leaving…until we get…Aya back!" Julie said.

"Julie…"

"Aya…she's our…friend…" Mira said.

"We're not…leaving…until we get her…back!" Ace added.

"Mira, Ace…"

"She's…she's one of…our bestest…friends!" Alice said.

"Alice…"

"She's important…to me!" Shun said.

"Sh…Shun…" Tears fell from my eyes.

Then suddenly, my mom's necklace (which was worn by Shun) started to glow a rainbow color. Then it glowed really bright and then there was blackness.

* * *

_**Me: Chapter 11! The 2nd to the last chapter!**_

_**Shun: So it's gonna end soon?**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

_**Shun: Good.**_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**Shun: So that Aya won't be angry at me anymore.**_

_**Me: I don't know, I can still make her angry at you.**_

_**Shun: Aw, c'mon! I'll be emo again!  
**_

_**Me: Just kidding. RainCloudSunLight1124 says that your should stop being emo and just be the ignorant Shun!**_

_**Shun: Oh ok!**_

_**Me: And guess what, after I post this chapter, Chapter 12 is already finished! yey!**_

_**Shun: Oh geez.**_

_**Me: I'll end this nonsense conversation with Shun and on with Chapter 12! Yey!**_

_**Shun: Also, she would like to thank **__**RainCloudSunLight1124, splitheart1120 and shadowwing1994 for reviewing the past chapter.**_

_**Me: See you SOON!**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Aya's POV)**

I found myself alone in a dark place. Everything around me was black; I can't even see a thing. But there was something peculiar; I was covered by a white light. I looked around, nothing but black. I felt lonely and afraid. I hugged my knees and started to cry. I looked up again and saw a vision. I saw the time when me and my brother fight.

"_Aya, come on!" _

"_I don't want to live in Europe, big brother!" _

"_Why? I thought you want to live there?"_

"_Not anymore! Especially if step-mom is gonna live with us!"_

"_Aya, we have to and besides, your friends are there!"_

"_My friends are here in Japan, big brother! And I don't want to live there and that's final!"_

"_Aya, stop acting like a kid! We have to go there! Besides, dad was the one who wanted us to be with step-mom. And also, you have to go there to meet your fiancée."_

"_I'm not gonna marry that fiancée, whoever he is, and besides, you know that…"_

"_You like someone else? But, Aya, you have to marry that guy!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because step-mom said so!"_

"_You're gonna listen to her? She's never been a mother to us! She always wanted to make our lives miserable! I HATE YOU, BIG BROTHER!"_

There was also the time when stepmom arrived in our house and boss us around. I was really angry at her. I hated dad too for marrying that woman. I wanted to banish her from our house in Europe but I can't do anything coz dad will be mad at me.

I also saw the time when mom passed away.

"_Wow, mom! It's so beautiful here!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm glad you like it. Come here, I'll show you something." She grabbed Aya's hand and they went straight for a door. She grabbed the key on her necklace and opened the door. Aya was even more amazed in what she saw: a room filled with crystal flowers. Even though the flower was transparent and crystal like, it shows the color of the rainbow._

"_Wow, mom! What are these beautiful flowers?" she asked while smelling one of the flowers. "They are called crystal flowers. These flowers are like prisms, when the sunlight shines upon them they will be rainbow colored. Aren't they beautiful?"_

"_They're really beautiful, mom!" the little Aya exclaimed. "Know what, you're great great great great grandma was the first one to plant these flowers. She discovered this when she was lost in the woods. This flower was the one who gave her hope to find her way out. When she went out, she was shocked to see that she was holding 3 seeds of that flower. She planted it and nurtured it. These plants live for about 50 years. The oldest flower here is this one." She showed her a flower with a golden pot. "This plant is already 49 years old." She said. "Mom, where's your first flower?" she asked. "Here." She showed her a flower that was planted on a blue pot. Even though the flowers all looked the same, Aya said… "Wow, mom, this is the most beautiful flower of them all!" she commented. "Thank you, Aya. And, Aya, I'll give you something."_

"_What is it mom?" Her mom pulled a small box form her pocket. She opened the box and showed Aya a rainbow colored heart-shaped seed. "Aya, here's your seed, plant it and nurture it. This will bear a seed when it's ready, keep that seed and give it to your daughter in the future." Then, her mom took off her necklace which has the key to the green house and put it around her neck._

"_And now, you're the guardian of this garden. Take good care of it." Then, her mom fainted…_

I can't help myself from crying. But the last vision I saw hurt me a lot. It was the time when Shun and Alice kissed. I wanted that memory to be erased but these visions made me remember them. My heart was filled once again with mixed emotions. I was angry, sad and hurt. I wanted to cry, I wanted to release my feelings and I wanted to take vengeance.

That time, I realized that my life sucks. I shouldn't have lived. I should just end my worthless life! I hate my life. I screamed. I can't take it anymore. These memories…this sadness…this hatred…

Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of me and took a shape of a woman. The light was blinding but when the light faded, I was shocked in who I saw.

"M…mom…" I said with tears falling from my eyes.

"Aya, my dear child, stop crying." She said while wiping away my tears. In my excitement, I hugged her, I hugged her really tight.

"Mom!" I exclaimed with happiness.

"Mom, I missed you so much!"

"So I have, my little girl."

I just hugged her and cried tears of joy.

"Now, Aya, I know there are many things that hurt you in this world."

"I know, mom." I said finally releasing my hug on her.

"But, Aya, have you forgotten about the many good things that happen to you?"

I didn't respond. But she's right, I did forget those things.

"Come here, I'll show you." She said while grabbing my hand.

We step into a white portal then, there we were, in the valley of flowers where my family used to have some picnic.

"_Kai, can you pass the sandwiches?" Mom said._

"_Yes, mom!" My 8-year old brother said. Then, he passed the sandwiches to mom._

"_Thank you, Kai. Here's your sandwich, Aya."_

"_Thanks, mom!" The 6-year old me said._

"Our…our family…" I said.

"Look, isn't this a happy moment?"

Yes. Yes, it is a very happy moment for me. I can still feel the happiness even though I was just watching it. I saw how we laughed when I tumbled down the flowers because of my clumsiness. And I saw how my parents and my brother cared for me. My tears flowed. I really missed those times.

"Let's go, Aya. We have a long way to go."

I grabbed my mom's hand then, we stepped into yet another portal. This time, it was the time when I first met Shun…

_I was only 6 years old then…_

_I was all alone in the park bench holding my favorite teddy bear. Then suddenly, someone fell down the tree. I looked to see who it was and it was a black-haired kid._

_I approached him to see if he's ok._

"_Hey, are you alright?" I asked worriedly._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He answered while standing up._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What were you doing up in that tree anyway?"_

"_I was just getting that little bird back to its nest" He said while pointing at the nest that was resting on a branch._

"_Oh. Look, you have a wound on your knees."_

"_Oh, that's just a little wound." I hurriedly get my handkerchief and covered his wound on the knee. After I tied it…_

"_You don't really need to do that." He said._

"_Yes, I do." I said with a smile. We both smiled at each other._

"Shun was your bestest friend. He became your closest friend, your protector and the one you love."

I blushed upon hearing that. Now, it's clear to me. I really do have feelings for Shun.

"Shun…"

"He was the one you love that's why you were hurt upon seeing him with Alice."

"I…I guess…"

"Come here, Aya."

Then again, we stepped into another portal and it was like the others, here, there are many memories. I looked around and there were like hundreds of them.

"What can you observe in these?" Mom asked.

I looked at them but I just told her that it was just some of my memories.

"Look closely."

I analyzed them and afterwards, I realized what mom wants me to see…All those memories…they were with Shun…

The times when Shun saved me, the times when he protected me, the times we had a happy moment… all those were beautiful memories with Shun.

Again, my tears fell.

"Shun…"

"Yes, Aya. These memories are of yours and Shun's. See how many great memories you had with Shun? And you'll throw it away because you just saw him with Alice."

Mom was right. I shouldn't be angry with Shun. After all he did for me. All those memories. I looked around then I saw one of the greatest memories with Shun…

_Just as he thought, he found Aya there below the bridge, and she's crying._

"_Hey" he said. I looked toward him. "Shun? What are you doing here?" I said while wiping my tears._

"_I'm here for you, Aya." Shun sat down beside me. I hugged my knees and started to cry again. Then, it started to rain, making the mood even sadder._

_Then, Shun put an arm around me and said. "Aya, stop crying. Don't worry, I won't let them take you, I'm always here for you. And I'm always here to protect you." I leaned on Shun's chest. "Thanks, Shun."_

_Shun pulled me closer earning a small blush from me._

_We stayed in that position until the rain stopped. Shun stood up and put his hand in front of me, a gesture for me to grab on. "Let's go." He said._

_I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Where?"_

"_Home." Shun said with a smile on his face._

Shun…

I can't believe that I got angry at him. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done that.

"Aya, let's go, we have one more stop." Mom said, interrupting my thoughts.

She opened another portal and this time, it was a black portal. When we entered inside, the room was all black. I think it was the place where I was before.

"Where are we, mom?" I asked in wonder.

"We're inside your heart."

"Huh?"

"You're heart has been filled with darkness because of all the mixed emotions you had."

I looked around. I still saw all the bad memories I had. I can't help myself be angry that time. Suddenly, the white light that was surrounding me suddenly turned black. I can feel the anger and hatred beginning to form inside me but mom touched me and said.

"Aya, all this hatred, all this anger, it must all go, you must forgive and forget. Don't live in a world filled with anger. All this bad things forget all of them and let the light inside you shine."

"The light inside me?" I began to calm down. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I thought of everything mom said to me. _I must forgive, I must forget, this anger and hatred must go. _Suddenly, I felt myself glowing. There's a symbol that glowed from my forehead and it engulf all the darkness inside my heart. I felt myself free.

Light…

I finally saw the true light…

We were back in the battle field but this time, I wasn't the Eclipse Angel, I was shining with white light. I have 6 rainbow colored wings. And I can feel the endless light power inside me.

"A…Aya…" The others said while looking at me.

"It's time to end this war." I said with a smile. I flew up to the sky and then pulled out my flute and played the "Rainbow Symphony".

Rainbow colored dust swirled around me and these spread throughout the land. The sky began to clear and for the first time in the history, the rainbow moon showed up in the sky. All those who got hurt and wounded were healed. All of the black angels stopped and then they began to turn back into their original form, as the angels. Hydron who was shocked to see this got mad.

"No! No, this can't be happening!" He said.

"You're gonna pay!" He shouted before attacking me.

But his power was worthless against the powerful force surrounding me.

"Hydron, you must stop this madness and come to the light." I said while looking at him.

"NO! NO!"

I flew toward him and opened my arms to him.

"Hydron," I wrapped my arms around him and in an instance, his dark side began to fade and disappear. Then, the white angel Hydron was set free.

"Thank you, Aya, for setting me free. The dark side kept me for a long time." He said.

"I'm glad to help."

Then, all the FORMER black angels flew up and covered the sky. Then, suddenly, an angel approached me.

"You did it, my child" The angel said.

I looked at her closely, she was the black angel that assisted me and gave me the "water". Just then, I realized, she was no ordinary angel, she was not just another angel, she was my guardian angel, she's my mom.

"MOM!" I exclaimed before I hugged her again.

"Aya…my dear child."

I cried and cried. I was so happy to see her again.

"What are you doing here? How did you come back?" I asked.

"My body as a human died but my angel spirit hasn't. Aya, you've done it. You fulfilled your mission."

Then, four beings appeared in front of me and my mom; the elementals.

"Archangel Aya, you have done it! You have done your mission. You saved all the creatures on earth." They all said in unison.

"I'll do anything for all of them. But my mission is not finished yet. I still need to keep the peace and order in earth." I said.

"Wait, you mean, you have to go?" Shun said all of a sudden.

I flew down to Shun.

"Yes, I must go."

"But, Aya…" He said. I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Shun, I will be back, until then, keep my mom's necklace. I promise that to you."

"Aya…"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I flew up again.

"I'll be back. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day but I'll be back." I said to them with a smile.

"I'll wait for you." Shun said.

I flew up to the sky with the angels behind me. Now, my mission is to return and keep the peace and order among creatures. I'm happy now coz my mom's with me and I know I have my friends that will be there for me. Especially now that Shun and I are best of friends again. Even though I had many bad memories, I know that they're just part of life and they should not be a reason to do bad things. We must face them with courage. We must face them with kindness and love and not violence. We must know to let go of the anger and hatred inside us. And we must forgive and forget…

* * *

_**Me: END OF THE ANGELS AND FAIRIES, the sequel to the Blue Moon Angel.**_

_**Shun: Aw, Aya was gone T_T**_

_**Me: She promised she'll be back!**_

_**Shun: But when?**_

_**Me: The next sequel!**_

_**Shun: Again?**_

_**Me: Yeah. But that will be the last sequel!**_

_**Shun: What is it about?**_

_**Me: Shun makes a choice between Alice and Aya!**_

_**Shun: Romance?**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

_**Shun: Rated T?**_

_**Me: Of course!**_

_**Shun: So you'll make me suffer again and again.**_

_**Me: Yep! But whom will you end up with? Alice or Aya?**_

_**Shun: Ugh, umm. I don't know.**_

_**Me: If you want to know, wait for the next sequel! Thanks for all those who reviewed this story! See you next sequel!**_

_**Shun: And of course, she'll make me suffer. geez.**_

_**Me: Don't worry, Shun. I will make it MILD suffering.**_

_**Shun: I wish.**_

_**Me: Bye, guys! Leave a review! See you next time.**_

_**Shun: Haven't you said enough see you next time?**_

_**Me: Nope! See you next time :P**_

_**~24AyaEevee21~  
**_


End file.
